free_realms_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Frblackpaw/End of Free Realms/Potential Threats
Although the end of Free Realms is very sad indeed, there is much more than just a lingering disparity to accompany the ending of our world. Guild will be tested; those that are strong will find a new home, as their unbreakable bonds will not yeild to the destruction of their homeland, or they will fade into the shadows like so many others have. The end of Free Realms brings an unprecedented threat: a lack of morals. With the end date set at March 31st, there is no "future" for the roleplay world, which potentially means anyone can make any decisions with no deemed consequences. This is why I feel things will get very tense between the races and factions of free realms before the end, like it or not (looking at you betta). Personally, I feel that if I am going out, I would like to do so with a bang. An epic war wouldn't be so bad in the end, injuries, deaths, none of it would matter. It would be one last howl (or yowl, for you cats) of power of our kind (roleplayers) before the end of the world we worked so hard to build up. As a guild, blackpaw is exploring options at new games, several are in consideration. Feralheart was obviously one of our first choices, but I feel this is not the direction I want to take my people in. We are strong enough and work well together enough to where I feel we could serve a better purpose than simple chat-based roleplay. PvP, competitive multiplayer is a major must for our guild, which is why we are currently trying to found the Blackpaw Pack on Moonlight Online, a vampire-human-werewolf game with extensive guild options. It is a potential option that we will abandon our werewolf race if a game we deem fit for our pack does not include werewolves. We are, after all, all human, we just like to game together, and if the game does not allow us to become werewolves but offers everything we have ever wanted as a guild, so be it. Although we are looking at PC-only games right now, The Elder Scrolls online is set to realease this summer, and Balto an myself plan to create a guild there on the Xbox One Version of the game, where werewolves are accepted. Note this will be SIMILAR in nature to blackpaw werewolf pack, but my name and balto's name will be changed to match the lore of the characters we plan to be using (Nords, a mountianous human race, and also werewolves). If you would like to join blackpaw, wherever it is we decide to go, feel free to contact me or any of the officers, we will keep you updated on any further options. But know this, various Cats, wolves, and Elves of Free Realms Blackpaw's legend will not end. There are an abundance of events that blackpaw will spark within the next few weeks that will be sure to grab the attention of SOE and the FR World. Our will is too strong, our fire too bright, to simply go out. Wherever we go, our name will be known, I can promise you that. Long Live Blackpaw Category:Blog posts